


Spar

by starlightened



Series: My Darling Raincloud [8]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Oral Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Sparring, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2019-01-05 09:41:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12187557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starlightened/pseuds/starlightened
Summary: Raine is at home waiting for Ignis to come back from his training session, but it seems he's lost track of time. So naturally, she goes to retrieve him, and can't stop herself from getting carried away.





	Spar

**Author's Note:**

> Follow my FFXV writing blog, nifwrites.tumblr.com!

Raine checked the time on the wall clock in the living room. It was getting late, and she huffed out a sigh, barely audible over the chatter of all the children currently occupying her house. Cam and Gladio had stopped by for a visit at Raine’s invitation with their twin girls, Violet and Daisy, bouncing in tow.

Daisy and Aurora had pieces of paper sprawled out on the floor, the four year-olds laid out on their bellies as they scribbled out images to a made-up story they’d made up ten minutes prior. Violet was sitting cross-legged, her spine pin-straight as Lucas sat behind her, braiding her hair into a complicated plait that he’d practiced on his little sister many times before.

“Where’s Iggy?” Gladio asked from his position on the couch, an arm draped over his wife’s shoulders. Cam leaned into his embrace, resting her weight against Gladio’s chest as she craned her neck to glance at the clock.

“It’s getting late,” she agreed. “I thought you said he’d be back by now.”

Raine’s arms were crossed, and she tapped her index finger against her bicep anxiously. “He went to go train at the grounds by the power plant,” she said as she let out a worried sigh. “He said he wouldn’t be long, but maybe he lost track of time.”

Cam shrugged. “Want to give him a call?”

Raine shook her head, her long, dark hair pulled back in a braid that slung over her shoulder. Traces of blue from her old life still lingered at the ends, but mostly it had grown out––motherhood made the colour nearly impossible to maintain, but at least the length was similar again to how it had been before she’d cut most of it off.

“I tried calling already, he didn’t answer.”

Cam rolled her eyes. “Men.”

Gladio opened his mouth to protest when Raine rose to her feet.

“I’m going to go look for him. I shouldn’t be gone too long. Can you guys keep an eye on the kids in the meantime?”

Cam and Gladio both nodded.

“Of course,” Cam replied, a cheeky grin on her face. “Go find your man, and teach him a lesson.”

—

The public training grounds were on the other side of the city, away from the houses and closer to the power plant. The hunters had flattened out a chunk of land and extended Lestallum’s border in order to accommodate for the amount of space needed. It had bright arena-type lights and a stone wall that surrounded the perimeter, extra measures to ensure that the daemons would stay away.

There was no formal door to the grounds themselves, rather just a gap in the wall where people could enter or leave. It wasn’t a glamorous training facility, more so just an open court with benches lining the walls and a water cooler off in one corner, and a few battered targets in another. It was a space to train recruits as quickly as possible, and most of the seasoned hunters spent their time there honing their skills when they weren’t required at HQ.

As she approached, Raine could her the distant sound of her husband’s grunts, and his feet slapping against the ground as he moved through the training space. She turned the corner and poked her head out to peer inside, and immediately felt a blush spread across her cheeks.

Ignis stood there, seemingly catching his breath. He’d abandoned his suit jacket on a nearby bench, and his dress shirt was rolled up at the sleeves past his elbows. For once, he wasn’t wearing his driving gloves, and she was able to see the way his hands flexed as he adjusted his grip on his daggers. His hair, usually so carefully coiffed, was disheveled and in his face, tawny strands falling into his eyes. He wiped the sweat form his forehead as his breaths came in small pants past his lips, and Raine felt something stirring inside of her.

She walked onto the grounds, purposely making her footsteps known. Ignis perked up at the sound and turned towards the source, the pull from their soulmate bond already telling him who it was.

“Hello, my love,” he sheathed his weapons, and made his way over to his wife. Raine slid into his arms and nudged his collar away with her nose, nipping at the base of his neck teasingly. Ignis couldn’t contain the groan that emerged from his throat at the sensation.

“You’re late,” she murmured against his skin, dragging her tongue up, up, up, before taking his earlobe between her teeth. “Cam and Gladio are over with the kids. We’re being bad hosts.”

Ignis gulped, but covered it with a strained chuckle as Raine pressed the length of her body along his. “Then I suppose we best be off.”

Raine seemed to be considering something, and Ignis could sense a hint of deviousness and mischief through their link. “How about we go for a round first, before we head back home?” she suggested, her voice sinful and full of want. “It’s been too long since we’ve sparred.”

Ignis’ eyebrows flew up in surprise. “Really, darling? You want to spar with me?”

Raine feigned hurt, scoffing slightly. “What, you don’t think I can handle you?” she teased. She summoned her daggers, the ones that had gone unused for some time since the birth of her second child, and ran the hilt of the blade along the growing bulge in Ignis’ pants. “Why don’t we make things interesting?”

Ignis’ grip on her waist tightened. “Interesting in what way?”

“Well,” Raine hummed. “If I win…you have to cook naked for a week.”

Ignis couldn't help but laugh. “And what will the children say?”

Raine shrugged, a cheeky grin spread across her face. “I’ll send them to Cam and Gladio’s for the week. What do you want if you win?”

Ignis paused for a moment, his chin tilted up in thought. “If I win, I will still cook naked,” he stated, but then suddenly ground his core against Raine’s, which earned him a gasp. “But you have to join me.”

Raine rose to the tips of her toes, pulling him in for a kiss that was over far too soon. He could feel her smiling against his lips, that mischievous grin that pulled him in over and over and over again.

“Deal.”

The two of them backed away from each other, somewhat reluctantly, and took their places on either end of the training grounds. Raine steadied her daggers in her grip, the feeling almost foreign after years of disuse. She eyed her husband, his relaxed battle stance, how he carried himself with the posture of a seasoned warrior.

She bit her lip and tried to calm the fire in her belly. _Not now, Raine. Focus._

They circled each other, a familiar dance from when they trained together years ago. After Lucas had been born, Raine wanted to get back into shape and had asked Ignis on several occasions to spar with hee. He hadn’t gone easy on her then, and she figured he wasn’t about to do the same now.

Raine was right.

In the blink of an eye, Ignis darted over. For a blind man, he still moved with so much grace and fluidity that it was truly stunning to watch. But instead of admiring him, she lifted her daggers to guard herself as he nearly landed a blow. The clinking of metal against metal echoed throughout the training grounds as they parried each other’s attacks.

Raine was almost amazed at her muscle memory, how her body remembered everything about combat from back when she used to be a hunter. She rolled away from an incoming hit, and loose hairs that fell from her braid stuck to her forehead as sweat dotted her brow.

Ignis wasn’t slow, but he’d nearly forgotten how fast and deadly his wife could be. Her speed was one thing that she’d always used to her advantage when she was in battle, and Ignis found her to be almost slippery as she dodged and parried his attacks.

At some point, Raine had swapped out her daggers for a javelin and used it to vault over Ignis’ head. She landed with grace in a crouching position and used the staff to sweep at his feet, causing him to fall to the ground. Before she could declare herself the winner though, he used his long legs to his advantage and knocked her back, moving swiftly to knock the javelin from her hands.

Raine reached for her weapon but Ignis gripped her ankle and dragged her away, a cry of surprise leaving her lips as he loomed over her, one hand on the ground beside her head and the other holding the edge of the dagger by her throat. Not close enough to really hurt her, but still close enough that it punctuated his point.

“Well, darling, it seems that I’ve won.”

Raine pouted, but then got an idea.

“Yeah, looks like you really got me,” she sighed with an air of drama, before raising her hips to meet his, and leaning up to kiss him hard on the lips. The action took Ignis by surprise and he moved his dagger out of harm’s way. Raine used the motion to her advantage and knocked it from his hand, the metal skirting across the ground in a noisy clank as she shoved at his shoulders. The two of them rolled together in a struggle until Raine was on top, straddling his waist, his hands pinned by his head.

Ignis couldn’t help but frown. “Darling, that was foul play.”

Raine smirked, biting her lip. Her eyes raked over his form, the tense muscles in his forearms, the hair that fell forward in his face, his panting breaths that he tried so desperately to keep even. Though she could tell that his erratic breaths weren’t just from their sparring session—she could feel the excitement coursing through their bond…and through the growing bulge in his pants.

She couldn't resist. Raine rolled her hips, the warmth of her core grinding down on his half-hard erection, earning a groan from her husband. “You like it when I play dirty.”

She leaned down to press kisses along his neck, nibbling on his sensitive skin, before moving to place kisses along his cheek and jawline, but not his mouth. She kept grinding against him, feeling him become fully erect and bulging from his pants as his breath became increasingly ragged.

“Raine, my love,” he managed as she bit down on his neck, marking him and making him moan. “What if someone sees us?”

Raine let go of his wrists and cupped his face in her hands. She ran her thumb along the scar that marred his left eye and leaned in to whisper into his ear.

“Let them watch.”

She kissed him then, finally, sliding her tongue past his lips to tangle with his. He kissed her back with ferocious intensity, sliding his fingers into her hair to hold her against him. Raine took the elastic from the end of her braid and let her hair fall loose around her shoulders, creating a curtain that enveloped them both.

The heat in her core was turning into an all-consuming inferno. Her clothes suddenly felt too constrictive, and she rose, tossing her shirt over her head. Ignis sat up and latched his mouth onto the curve of her breasts, her gasps music to his ears as he did away with her bra and took her nipple in his mouth.

“Fuck,” Raine moaned, trying her best to keep quiet. She was too riled up, too desperate for his touch. She ran her fingers through his hair and tugged at the roots, something she knew always got her husband going. He bit down on her nipple as he sucked in retaliation, and Raine bit back a scream. Ignis moved to her other breast to lavish it in much-needed attention as well, Raine’s whimpers growing with increased volume.

After a moment, Ignis pulled away, and Raine let out a whine. He ran his thumb along her lips and her tongue darted out to lick at it, before she closed her lips around it and started to suck.

“My love, are you going to be good and keep quiet, or am I going to have to punish you for being so loud?” Ignis asked, his voice ragged and deep, the sound shooting straight to Raine’s cunt. He felt her nod, not entirely sure if she was agreeing to keep quiet, or if she was excited at the prospect of being punished. Either way, he knew that he needed to get her pants off immediately.

He slipped his thumb from her mouth and kissed her, hard, as he rose to his feet. Her legs wrapped around his waist as he grabbed handfuls of her ass, making his way to the benches that lined the walls. Ignis sat himself down and had Raine stand, kissing her hipbones as he helped slide her jeans and her panties down her thighs. She stepped out of them carefully as she went back to straddling his lap. 

Ignis was still fully clothed, and his hands went to the buttons of his shirt when Raine’s hands on his wrists stopped him.

“Leave it on,” she said in a rushed whisper, moving to work on his belt buckle and his fly. “You’re fucking beautiful like this.”

Ignis could have blushed if it hadn’t been for Raine’s soft hands reaching into his boxer briefs to pull out his erect cock. The breeze hit the tip of his erection and he almost sighed from the relief of that alone. Raine kissed him, tender and sweet, an almost cooling action in the midst of their fire and passion, before lining herself up and sinking all the way down.

“Oh, fuck,” she couldn’t help but whimper as he stretched her open, filling her in the most perfect, delicious way. “How long has it been, babe?”

Ignis smirked. “Two days.”

Raine gripped his shoulders and rolled her hips, letting out a breathy laugh. “Two days too long.”

He thrust up into her, and she cried out before she could stop herself. Ignis tightened his grip on her hips and fucked her hard from below, every rough movement punctuating his agreement. 

Raine bucked on his cock, the sound of their skin slapping together filling the training grounds along with muffled moans and hushed curses. They didn’t have the time to explore each other’s bodies as they usually did, didn’t have the privacy to be as loud as they wished. But they’d both needed this far more than they realized, the thrill of potentially being caught or seen only adding to their pleasure.

Raine let out a squeal when suddenly, Ignis lifted her up, and pressed her back against the wall. Her shoulders were pinned against the cool stone and she gripped onto him for dear life as he spread her open and started to pound into her with wild abandon.

“Baby, you’re so good,” she panted, her words ragged. “Fuck me harder, please, please, _please—”_

He grinned, looking like absolute sin. “As you wish, my love.”

Ignis angled his cock so that his engorged head dragged along Raine’s g-spot, and she bit down on his neck to keep her moans at bay. Her fingers slid down her front and she toyed with her clit as he kept on fucking her, his thrusts hard and deep and fucking perfect. 

As she felt her walls start to clench, Ignis all but smacked her hand away. Raine let out an indignant whine as he brought her back down to the bench, but it was immediately replaced with a hiss of pleasure as he replaced her hand with his own.

Ignis slid his middle and ring fingers into Raine’s wet heat, stretching her even further as his cock pumped in and out of her. She felt so overwhelmingly full, and she couldn’t help but gasp out his name as his thumb rubbed against her clit. Raine threw her head back and Ignis leaned forward to latch his mouth onto her sensitive nipple once more, and it didn’t take much longer for her to tip over the edge.

Her walls clamped down on his fingers and his erection, and he could feel the fluttering pulsations against the pads of his fingertips. He pulled his length from inside her but kept his hand there, his long fingers still stroking her g-spot. He curled them forward and worked another orgasm from her oversensitive sex, Raine making no effort to control her volume any longer. 

“Ignis, oh, _fuck,”_ she screamed as red hot pleasure shot through her veins, his incessant hand never letting up. He worked her body like a finely tuned instrument until she slumped against him, shrinking away from his touch as he pulled his fingers from her dripping pussy.

Raine lifted his hand and sucked her orgasm clean from his skin before carefully, on shaking legs, lowered herself down to her knees on the ground. She took his cock into her mouth and went to work, her tongue laving at the underside of his sensitive head. Ignis’ head fell back against the wall and he let out a groan as the pumping of her fist along his shaft matched with the bobbing of her head up and down his length. It didn’t take long for him to finally burst, and he came in thick ropes that Raine gladly lapped away.

She pressed a kiss to the tip of his softening erection before rising to her feet. She leaned over and kissed him, her tongue caressing his gently as she helped tuck himself back into his pants.

“You really are something else, darling,” Ignis murmured against her mouth, unbothered by the taste of his own orgasm on her lips. “I can’t imagine what my life would be like without your presence.” 

Raine giggled and helped him to his feet. “Less sex, probably.”

Ignis chuckled and pulled her in for a kiss. “Less mischief, as well.”

He helped her gather her clothes and pressed kisses to her shoulders as he helped her re-dress. They’d almost forgotten that Cam and Gladio were trapped in their house with four young children, and hurried back without checking the time, not wanting to know exactly how long they’d actually been gone for.

When they arrived at their house, the kids were in full chaos playtime mode. It seemed as if Violet had taken up the role of the protagonist in a roleplaying story, spouting off some sort of inspirational monologue as Lucas carried her on his back, with Aurora and Daisy pretending to be evil monsters. They all carried crudely made paper greatswords that were clearly Gladio’s doing, and he and Cam were sat on the couch, looking exhausted but amused.

When they heard the front door open, they both perked up. Raine and Ignis walked into the room, Raine looking completely smug and Ignis looking somewhat bashful. The other couple took one look at them and shared a knowing look.

“That took a while,” Cam said nonchalantly as she pretended to examine her nails. “Did you end up sparring for a round or two?”

“Yeah,” Raine grinned, her hand sliding into Ignis’ back pocket as they still stood by the doorway of the living room. “Sorry that took so long.”

Cam couldn’t help herself. “Looks like he really wore you out, huh, Rainbow?” she noted, pointing to her rumpled clothes and her hair, which was no longer in a braid, but fell loosely down her back.

“Camellia,” Gladio warned.

Ignis cleared his throat. “I’m going to go back some Ebony. Would either of you care for some?”

“Yes please,” Cam chimed from the couch. “I’ll come help.” She rose to her feet, and as she passed Raine to head to the kitchen, she placed a hand on her shoulder, whispering in her ear, “Babe, your shirt is inside out.”

Raine felt her cheeks getting warm as Cam skipped merrily away, leaving her with Gladio, who raised an eyebrow at her from the couch, arms crossed over his broad chest. She let out a bit of a shy laugh.

“S’what happens when you let a blind man dress you, I guess,” she joked. Gladio just smacked a hand over his face and groaned, the sound drowned out by the laughter of the children.


End file.
